Life Story
by Han Shiners
Summary: [KaiSoo - ChanBaek] Chapter 3 UP : We... Jika hidup adalah pilihan, bukankah kita harus memilih yang terbaik? Dan lagi, setiap orang memiliki jalan hidup masing-masing. Ada Kyungsoo yang selalu datar. Baekhyun yang terkenal. Jongin yang dingin. Chanyeol yang perhatian. Seperti apa jalan hidup mereka? [Official Couple! School-Life. GS for Uke]
1. Prolog : First Meet

**Summary :**

**Jika hidup adalah pilihan, bukankah kita harus memilih yang terbaik? Dan lagi, setiap orang memiliki jalan hidup masing-masing. Ada Kyungsoo yang selalu datar. Baekhyun yang terkenal. Jongin yang dingin. Chanyeol yang perhatian. Seperti apa jalan hidup mereka?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Life Story**

**By**

**Han**

**Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, and other..**

**Friendship, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family.**

**Genderswitch/GS!**

**.**

**.**

**Prolog : First meet**

**.**

**.**

Akhir-akhir ini, setiap sore pasti hujan selalu turun. Kyungsoo masih berkutat di mejanya, beserta pensil yang senantiasa menari di atas kertas putih. Kyungsoo masih tinggal didalam kelas, begitupun dengan murid-murid yang lain. Ia tengah mencoret-coret kertas putih tak bersalah itu. Kyungsoo jenuh, ia harus segera sampai ke rumah. Tiba-tiba seorang gadis dengan rambut yang dikuncir dua datang, poni depan tampak membuatnya semakin cantik dan imut. Kyungsoo bahkan mengakui kalau dirinya kalah cantik di bandingkan gadis ini.

Tatapan Kyungsoo yang tadinya mengarah pada gadis itu, kini kembali turun ke coretan yang ia buat. Dengan gerakan perlahan ia mengambil sebuah buku untuk menutupi gambar coretan yang ia buat—hanya tumpukan lingkaran yang saling tumpang-tindih tak beraturan, menggambarkan suasana hatinya saat ini.

Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela yang di aliri air hujan.

"Hujannya deras, ya.." kata gadis itu ikut melihat arah pandangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

"Kenapa kau masih disini, Byun Baekhyun?" tanya Kyungsoo, Baekhyun—gadis cantik yang terbilang imut itu memajukan bibirnya tanda kesal dengan pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memang seorang gadis, tapi ia tidak bisa bersikap manis atau imut didepan oranglain. Dia terlalu dingin pada semua orang yang disekitarnya.

"Kau sendiri kenapa masih disini?"

"Aku bertanya padamu,"

Baekhyun mendengus, "Aku tidak bawa payung, aku sedang menunggu seseorang. Lalu, aku bosan dan aku melihatmu duduk disini sendirian. Akhirnya aku memilih untuk menemanimu," katanya dengan nada agak kesal.

Tangan Kyungsoo bergerak menumpuk buku, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Setelah dirasa semuanya masuk dan tidak ada yang tertinggal. Kyungsoo kemudian berdiri, membuat Baekhyun spontan berdiri.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau pulang,"

"Kau bawa payung?"

Kyungsoo terdiam sebentar, "Hnn," gumamnya sebagai tanda jawaban. Ia langsung saja berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun. Ia tidak begitu suka melakukan kontak dengan orang lain.

Baekhyun juga langsung memakai tasnya dan berjalan disamping Kyungsoo. Gadis yang ternyata tubuhnya agak pendek darinya itu tampak sangat dingin. Baekhyun sadar itu, maka dari itu ia selalu berusaha membuat Kyungsoo tidak terlihat terlalu dingin. Namun sayangnya, sifat cuek dan dinginnya Kyungsoo sepertinya sudah mendarah-daging. Baekhyun tahu Kyungsoo tidak suka berhubungan dengan oranglain, maka dari itu Kyungsoo selalu sendirian. Tapi, Baekhyun tidak suka melihat orang lain sendirian. Ia selalu ingin menemani orang itu, meskipun sebenarnya hal itu memiliki resiko yang besar.

Ya, semenjak Baekhyun berusaha berteman dengan Kyungsoo. Teman-teman Baekhyun akhirnya memilih untuk emnajuhi gadis itu. Namun, itu semua tidak menyurutkan semangat Baekhyun menjalin pertemanan dengan Kyungsoo. Justru hal itu semakin memperkuat semuanya.

"Kyungsoo.."

Baekhyun kembali memanyunkan bibirnya saat panggilannya tidak dijawab oleh Kyungsoo. Gadis berkuncir kuda itu masih fokus dengan jalanan yang ada didepannya. Baekhyun memperhatikan Kyungsoo dari atas sampai bawah.

Kalau boleh Baekhyun jujur, sesungguhnya Kyungsoo adalah gadis yang sangat menganggumkan. Tubuhnya yang mungil—sama seperti Baekhyun, matanya yang bulat seperti burung hantu, hidungnya yang mancung, kulitnya putih bersih tanpa cacat, bibirnya yang bahkan berbentuk hati. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dihati Baekhyun saat melihat bibir Kyungsoo. Ya, itu!

Baekhyun belum pernah melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum. Bentuk bibirnya selalu lurus—datar.

"Kyung, kau tidak sedang sakit gigi, 'kan?"

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo berhenti, ia menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan bingungnya. Satu alisnya terangkat, jujur, Baekhyun ingin tertawa saat ini. Namun Baekhyun menahan tawanya, takut-takut kalau tawanya meledak nanti Kyungsoo justru marah padanya.

Baekhyun melihat Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas, ia kembali menghadap ke depan. Mengambil langkah meninggalkan Baekhyun. Lagi-lagi Baekhyun mengikuti Kyungsoo dibelakang.

Sesampainya mereka di teras gedung, Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh ke arah Baekhyun.

"Kapan orang yang kau tunggu datang?" tanyanya datar. Baekhyun menaikkan sudut bibirnya. Kemudian ia mengecek ponsel dan tepat saat itu ponselnya berdering, Baekhyun langsung menjawab panggilan tersebut yang ternyata dari orang yang ia tunggu.

"Ya? Ah baiklah," Baekhyun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Ia menatap Kyungsoo. "Kau mau pulang bersamaku? Sepertinya dia sudah sampai," sambungnya sambil menunjuk mobil yang datang.

Kyungsoo melihat kaca mobil itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok pria dengan sorot mata yang tajam.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Aku pulang sendiri," katanya.

"Baiklah. Aku pulang duluan, kau hati-hati dijalan ya. Ya! Kim Jongin! Kemari!" teriak Baekhyun, sosok itu pun keluar dengan payung hitam. Sosok yang Kyungsoo ketahui bernama Kim Jongin. Sekilas, Kyungsoo menatap mata itu, begitupun dengan Jongin.

Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya menatap kepergian Baekhyun dan pria itu dengan tatapan sayu. Ia kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sepenggal memori yang harusnya hanya menjadi kenangan, berkelebat di benaknya.

.

.

Kyungsoo baru saja mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari menerjang derasnya hujan, tapi tiba-tiba berhenti saat pergelangan tangannya di tahan oleh seseorang. Kyungsoo menoleh. Ia melihat pria dengan tubuh tinggi mencekal tangannya.

"Kau akan sakit," katanya perlahan. Kyungsoo terdiam. Ini pertama kalinya ada seorang pria yang sebaya dengannya melakukan kontak fisik. "Ayo kita berbagi payung,"

Tanpa persetujuan dari Kyungsoo, pria itu langsung mendekap Kyungsoo dan berjalan. Payung putih itu sudah terbuka, akhirnya menaungi mereka dari derasnya hujan. Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang dia rasakan, namun yang pasti ia merasa sangat terlindungi dan lagi, bagian tubuhnya yang tersimpan paling dalam tiba-tiba menghangat.

Hangat—ya, hangat!

Ini pertama kalinya, Kyungsoo bertemu dengan pria itu. Pria yang membuat hatinya menghangat.

Bahkan Kyungsoo tidak sadar kalau sekarang mereka sudah ada di halte bis. Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya, kemudian ia merasakan punggungnya terselimuti. Ia melihat sebuah jaket menutupi punggungnya. Dan juga, digenggamnya sudah ada payung yang tadi mereka pakai.

"Pakailah, besok bisa kau kembalikan. Namaku Park Chanyeol, kelas 1-A."

Dalam sepersekian detik, mereka bertatapan. Kyungsoo melihat iris mata hitam yang begitu lembut menyapu pandangannya. Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya saat pria bernama Chanyeol itu sudah meninggalkannya naik ke dalam bis.

Pertemuan pertama, dan Kyungsoo merasa pernah melihat dia—Park Chanyeol.

.

.

.

**2014-09-25**

**Hai, aku datang dengan FF baru. Ditengah kesibukan kuliah dan tugas yang numpuk. Aku tiba-tiba dapet ide ini -_- mana School-Life pula :3**

**Ada Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan juga.. Jongin. Mereka orang-orang yang aku sayangi di Fanfiction ini. Jadi, bisa dibilang mereka adalah Main Cast, meskipun pada penerapannya, Kyungsoo-lah yang paling menonjol, haha.**

**Ada yang berminat untuk baca kisah mereka disini?**

**Silahkan berikan pendapat di kolom komentar ya ^^**

**Terimakasih,**

**Han..**


	2. Chapter 1 : Friend?

**Life Story**

**By**

**Han**

**Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, and other..**

**Friendship, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family.**

**Genderswitch/GS!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : Friend?**

**.**

**.**

Sudah lebih dari 10 menit Kyungsoo merasakan punggungnya panas. Ia tidak suka berada di pusat perhatian. Apalagi saat dimana ia bersama dengan seorang pria. Ya, Kyungsoo tadi berniat mengantarkan payung dan jaket yang beberapa hari lalu dipijamkan padanya. Dan Kyungsoo hampir mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat si pemilik payung dan jaket tengah dikerubungi banyak orang. Sampai pria itu memanggil Kyungsoo, hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo membatu di pintu kelas 1-A—kelas yang bersebelahan dengan kelasnya.

Dan sekarang, Kyungsoo sedang duduk berhadapan dengan pria yang memiliki telinga lebar, dan yang beberapa hari lalu memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Park Chanyeol.

"Terimakasih atas payung dan jaket yang kau pinjamkan, dan maaf aku baru bisa mengembalikannya sekarang." kata Kyungsoo, baru saja ia ingin berdiri namun gerakannya terhenti saat lagi-lagi pergelangan tangannya di tahan. Kyungsoo menatap tak suka pada genggaman tangan itu, tapi sayang pria bernama Park Chanyeol sama sekali tak mengindahkan tatapan mematikan Kyungsoo.

"Bahkan aku tidak yakin kalau kau akan mengembalikannya, Do Kyungsoo.."

Kyungsoo terdiam. Ia hanya menatap datar Chanyeol yang menyunggingkan senyumannya. Kyungsoo berusaha untuk tidak tertarik dengan senyuman atau tatapan Chanyeol yang terlampau lembut itu. Namun sayang, bagian terdalam tubuhnya begitu tenang hanya dengan melihat senyum dan tatapan itu.

Dengan cepat, Kyungsoo kembali berdiri dan membungkuk. "Sekali lagi terimakasih,"

Kyungsoo dengan terburu-buru meninggalkan Chanyeol, sedangkan Chanyeol tersenyum kecil seiring menghilangnya Kyungsoo dibalik pintu kelasnya.

.

Life Story

.

Mungkin mulai saat ini, dimana ada Kyungsoo pasti ada Baekhyun. Gadis itu selalu menempel pada Kyungsoo saat jam istirahat atau pulang sekolah. Bukannya Kyungsoo tidak senang, hanya saja ia risih dengan keberadaan Baekhyun yang disisinya. Ia jadi mengingat kejadian pagi tadi, dimana ia menjadi pusat perhatian karena bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Kali ini, hal yang tadi pagi kembali terjadi. Kyungsoo merasa menjadi pusat perhatian. Memang dalam arti sebenarnya, bukan Kyungsoo yang diperhatikan, melainkan Baekhyun si gadis ber-aura cerah yang terkenal disekolahnya.

Kyungsoo menghentikan gerakan sumpitnya saat merasakan punggungnya terdorong beberapa gadis ataupun pria yang mengerubungi meja makannya. Padahal meja makan ini terletak paling ujung, Kyungsoo sengaja memilih tempat ini karena ia tidak ingin bergabung dengan orang-orang yang duduk di meja tengah. Dengan keras ia menggebrak meja kantin. Membuat semua orang yang ada disana menatapnya kebingungan, begitupun dengan Baekhyun. Namun, mengerti kondisi yang terjadi Baekhyun merasa bersalah pada Kyungsoo. Ia langsung meninggalkan meja makan, dan menyusul Kyungsoo yang sudah lebih dulu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Kyung! Kyungsoo! Tunggu!" Baekhyun memanggil nama Kyungsoo berkali-kali, tapi Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak ingin berbalik atau melirik ke belakang.

Baekhyun rasanya ingin menangis saja karena di abaikan oleh Kyungsoo. Baekhyun hanya ingin bersahabat dengan Kyungsoo—ya, itu saja. Tapi kenapa Kyungsoo sulit sekali digapai?

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun tersandung kakinya sendiri, hingga akhirnya ia tersungkur dengan lutut yang jatuh lebih dulu. Ia meringis karena lututnya terasa perih. Baekhyun terduduk di lantai koridor kelas, entah kenapa di koridor ini jadi sangat sepi. Padahal Baekhyun berharap ada orang, ia ingin minta bantuan, karena kakinya lemas sekali akibat terjatuh.

"Kau tidak apa?" seseorang berjongkok di hadapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun melongo saat melihat siapa yang berjongkok di hadapannya. Dia—Park Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol?"

"Eo? Baekhyunie?" Chanyeol yang memang tidak melihat siapa gadis yang duduk itu juga melongo saat melihat ternyata Baekhyun.

"Kau bisa menolongku?" tanya Baekhyun agak memohon. Chanyeol kemudian tersenyum, ia mengangguk. Tanpa berkata lagi, tubuh Baekhyun langsung terangkat ke atas. Dan Baekhyun reflek mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol.

"Terimakasih, Chanyeol.." bisiknya di telinga Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol kembali mengangguk.

Namun, Chanyeol ia harus mengangguk karena senang atau tidak.

.

Life Story

.

Kyungsoo buru-buru menuruni anak tangga. Tepat saat bel pulang berbunyi, Kyungsoo langsung keluar dari kelas. Ia tidak berlari, hanya saja ia mempercepat langkahnya. Dan semua ini ia lakukan agar Baekhyun tidak berada didekatnya. Untung saja, sore ini tidak seperti sore-sore beberapa hari yang lalu. Kalau iya, Kyungsoo pasti akan terjebak bersama Baekhyun yang super cerewet itu. Dalam langkahnya yang semakin cepat, akhirnya Kyungsoo sudah melewati gerbang utama sekolahnya.

Ia berbelok ke kanan, menuju halte untuk segera pulang ke rumah. Seiring langkah Kyungsoo yang perlahan memelan, Kyungsoo mencuri-dengar beberapa gadis yang sedang berbicara. Ada sekitar tiga gadis, dan mereka berjalan didepan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo ingin mendahului mereka, namun ia urungkan saat mendengar namanya disebut-sebut.

"Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Baekhyun, kenapa juga dia terus bersama Kyungsoo. Padahal gadis itu 'kan sangat pendiam, bahkan tatapannya itu menyeramkan."

"Kau benar. Seharusnya Baekhyun bisa memilih teman dengan benar. Apalagi, aku dengar-dengar Kyungsoo itu bukan anak baik-baik. Ia tinggal sendiri, tak ada satupun orang yang mengetahui dimana keberadaan keluarganya."

"Ya, Baekhyun memang aneh. Baekhyun tentu saja bisa mendapatkan teman yang sama populer seperti dirinya. Dan Kyungsoo, ia tidak pantas berteman dengan Baekhyun."

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas pelan, kemudian ia menengadah. Matanya terasa agak panas, tapi ia tidak boleh begitu saja menjatuhkan airmatanya yang berharga. Walaupun jarak Kyungsoo dan gadis-gadis itu sekitar 2 meter, tapi Kyungsoo jelas mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Kyungsoo terluka—jujur saja. Apalagi mereka membicarakan tentang keluarga Kyungsoo.

Hei—tidakkah itu privasinya? Apa oranglain berhak ikut campur?

Baru saja Kyungsoo ingin berbalik. Namun ada yang menghadangnya, lagi-lagi pria tinggi bertelinga lebar bernama Park Chanyeol.

"Kau mau kemana? Halte disana," tunjuk Chanyeol. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat melihat sorot mata tajam Kyungsoo mengarah padanya.

"Bisakah kau tidak selalu muncul dihadapanku? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa kau bisa selalu muncul disaat seperti ini? Aku—cih!" Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Ia tidak sanggup meneruskan kalimatnya.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba menarik tangan Kyungsoo, mengajak Kyungsoo berjalan berlawanan arah dengan tujuan mereka. Kyungsoo hanya diam, ia menurut saja dengan ajakan Chanyeol. Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai disebuah taman bermain. Begitu banyak anak kecil yang bermain disana. Ada yang bermain didalam bak pasir, ayunan atau berlarian. Chanyeol mengajak Kyungsoo duduk disebuah kursi kayu yang kosong.

Sekitar tigapuluh detik mereka duduk, Chanyeol membuka suara lebih dulu. Jujur saja, ia tidak bisa melihat seorang gadis yang murung.

"Kau bisa cerita padaku kalau kau ada masalah, Kyungsoo."

Tak ada jawaban. Kyungsoo diam.

Chanyeol menarik nafas dalam, kemudian ia mulai berbicara lagi. "Aku tahu, kau tidak suka ada oranglain yang mencampuri urusanmu. Tapi, aku disini karena memang aku tulus ingin menjadi temanmu. Kyungsoo, semua orang tidak bisa hidup sendirian, mereka pasti membutuhkan sandaran. Aku bisa menjadi tempat untukmu mencurahkan segala isi hatimu. Kyungsoo, kita bisa berteman.."

Perkataan Chanyeol yang panjang-lebar itu justru membuat tatapan tajam Kyungsoo semakin nyalang. Kyungsoo langsung berdiri dari tempatnya, tiba-tiba matanya berair. Dan sekarang pipinya sudah basah oleh airmata.

"Aku tak butuh! Kalau memang kau ingin berteman denganku, lebih baik kau menjauhiku! Aku sama sekali tidak ingin oranglain mencampuri kehidupanku! Urusi saja hidupmu sendiri, aku yakin hidupmu bahkan belum tentu lebih baik dariku," ucap Kyungsoo sakratis.

Chanyeol tercengang mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo. Perkataan Kyungsoo benar-benar menusuk hatinya. Ia menatap kepergian Kyungsoo dalam diam. Ia tiba-tiba merasa hampa saat mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo tersebut.

.

Life Story

.

Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya disebuah sofa yang sudah agak usang. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada badan sofa. Ia merasa sangat lelah sekarang. Ia kembali mengingat kejadian tadi sore, dimana dia memaki seseorang sampai sebegitunya. Kyungsoo sendiri tidak percaya ia bisa mengatakan hal itu pada Chanyeol, pasalnya Chanyeol adalah pria yang baik dan Kyungsoo dengan lancangnya berkata seperti itu pada pria sebaik Chanyeol.

Mata Kyungsoo terpejam. Dalam hatinya ia mengucap kata maaf pada Chanyeol, berharap bahwa Chanyeol akan mendengar permintaan maaf Kyungsoo.

Sekarang ia sudah berada dirumahnya, yang dikatakan beberapa gadis tadi sebagian besar memang benar. Kyungsoo tidaklah pantas mendapatkan teman, apalagi teman seperti Baekhyun. Ia terlalu buruk. Dan benar lagi kalau Kyungsoo hidup sendirian. Keluarganya? Entahlah..

Sejak Kyungsoo kelas 2 SMP Kyungsoo sudah mulai bekerja paruh waktu bahkan sampai sekarang Kyungsoo masih melakukannya. Dari hasil pekerjaannya itu, Kyungsoo akhirnya menyewa sebuah apartemen murah yang ada di pinggiran kota. Kyungsoo bersyukur bahwa dirinya bisa hidup sampai sekarang, bisa sekolah, makan dan sebagainya. Setidaknya ia tidak merasa kekurangan. Mungkin bisa disebut juga kalau Kyungsoo adalah anak yang beruntung. Setahun yang lalu, ada keluarga muda yang prihatin dengan keadaan Kyungsoo hingga akhirnya ia memberikan Kyungsoo pekerjaan dan tempat tinggal. Sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri, maka disinilah ia sekarang. Di sebuah apartemen yang begitu sederhana.

Kyungsoo berhutang budi pada mereka, sampai Kyungsoo akhirnya mau bekerja di tempat usaha miliknya.

Tak berapa lama, Kyungsoo merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Ia melihat nama yang tertera di layar, kemudian langsung mengangkat panggilan tersebut. "Ya, _eonni_?"

"Ngg, tapi aku minta maaf. Hari ini aku tidak masuk bekerja, boleh? Aku sedang tidak enak badan," ucap Kyungsoo pada seseorang yang diseberang telepon. Terdengar helaan nafas dari sana.

"Terimakasih, _eonni_. Aku janji besok aku akan berangkat, aku tutup teleponnya ya. _Annyeong_."

.

.

Kyungsoo merasakan suhu tubuhnya naik. Ia membuka mata, tiba-tiba ia terbangun. Dan kepalanya sangat sakit. Ia kurang tidur akhir-akhir ini, yaa, karena pekerjaan dan tugas yang menumpuk di sekolah. Tenggorokan Kyungsoo rasanya kering sekali, ia segera mengambil segelas air mineral yang ada diatas nakas. Kemudian ia melirik jam dinding—masih pukul 3 pagi. Harusnya Kyungsoo tidur. Tapi dia tidak bisa. Tubuhnya menggigil. Sudah dipastikan besok Kyungsoo tidak akan masuk sekolah.

Kyungsoo merapatkan selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Hanya bagian mata yang terlihat dari balik selimut itu. Kyungsoo berusaha memejamkan matanya. Dan akhirnya ia kembali terlelap. Meskipun begitu, keringat dingin terus meluncur dari dahi hingga seluruh badan Kyungsoo. Sesekali bahkan ia merancau tak jelas.

Yaa, memang beginilah resiko hidup sendirian. Kyungsoo sudah biasa, dan Kyungsoo pasti bisa mengatasi hal ini.

—Alarm dari ponselnya berbunyi. Kyungsoo membuka matanya perlahan, sepertinya ia baru memejamkan matanya, tapi alarm pagi sudah membangunkannya.

Kyungsoo bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, meskipun sakit Kyungsoo tidak akan memanjakan dirinya hanya untuk tidur-tiduran di atas kasur. Ia harus membuat sarapan, setidaknya ia harus memakan sesuatu agar bisa minum obat. Kyungsoo memegang pinggiran meja dapur. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, sakit di kepalanya benar-benar menusuk. Kyungsoo mengambil sepotong roti dan menuangkan susu ke dalam gelas. Ia kembali menuju tempat tidurnya, oh—tak lupajuga dia membawa sebutir obat sakit kepala untuk meredakan sakit di kepalanya itu.

Setelah meminum obatnya, Kyungsoo kembali merebahkan tubuhnya yang memang lemas itu ke atas tempat tidur. Ia sempat melihat jam dinding tadi, sudah jam 7 pagi. Ia harus kembali mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, agar malam nanti ia bisa bekerja. Bukankah kemarin ia sudah berjanji akan bekerja? Ia tidak boleh mengingkari janjinya.

.

Life Story

.

Kyungsoo mendengar bel pintu rumahnya berbunyi. Dengan malas ia bangun dari tempat tidurnya, bergerak menuju pintu. Ia memutar gagang pintu, matanya yang sayu langsung terbuka saat melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya kini.

"B-Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun juga tak kalah melebarkan matanya saat melihat kondisi Kyungsoo. Ia buru-buru mendekat dan memegang kedua pundak Kyungsoo. Gadis itu terlihat sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Kyungsoo. "Kyung, apa yang terjadi? Kau sakit?" tanya Baekhyun.

Risih—Kyungsoo melepaskan tangan Baekhyun dari pundaknya. "Darimana kau tahu rumahku?"

"Itu tidak penting. Sekarang, kau sudah ke rumah sakit? Kau sakit, 'kan?"

"Bukan urusanmu, Byun Baekhyun. Kau pulanglah,"

"YA! Aku tidak akan pergi. Aku akan menemanimu sekarang, ayo kita masuk. Dan Jongin, tolong telepon dokter."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo, Baekhyun langsung mendorong Kyungsoo masuk. Ia tidak bisa melawan, karena tubuhnya memang sangat lemas saat ini. Jongin yang ternyata teman yang di ajak Baekhyun ikut masuk ke dalam rumah Kyungsoo. Ia segera menelpon dokter, seperti yang dikatakan Baekhyun barusan.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang sedang terbaring, ia baru saja di periksa oleh dokter dan di beri suntikan penambah vitamin. Mungkin karena memang tubuhnya yang lelah, akhirnya Kyungsoo terlelap. Baekhyun duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur Kyungsoo yang berukuran single, bahkan tempat tidur itu sudah terlihat sangat usang. Baekhyun memegang jemari Kyungsoo, begitu lembut. Rasanya hati Baekhyun sangat sakit melihat keadaan Kyungsoo yang seperti ini.

Ia tahu, sebenarnya Kyungsoo butuh seorang teman untuk tempatnya berbagi cerita. Dan Kyungsoo harusnya bisa lebih terbuka pada oranglain. Namun sayangnya tembok pembatas antara dirinya dan oranglain sudah ia buat dengan begitu kokoh. Baekhyun membutuhkan tenaga ekstra untuk menghancurkan dinding tersebut.

Baekhyun menghela nafas, kemudian ia keluar kamar dan melihat Jongin yang sedang memperhatikan sekeliling rumah Kyungsoo. Baekhyun juga ikut melihat-lihat isi rumah Kyungsoo. Rumah yang tidak terlalu besar. Di ruang tamu, hanya ada sofa sedang dan single beserta meja. Tidak ada televisi atau barang-barang eletronik lainnya. Oh, bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo hidup seperti ini? pikir, Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo memang membutuhkan sosok teman," ucap Baekhyun pelan. Namun Jongin bisa mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, ya bagaimana tidak? Disini begitu sepi. Jongin mendekat ke arah Baekhyun.

"Kapan kau akan pulang?" tanya Jongin. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Jongin tak suka. Jongin memang tidak punya perasaan, bagaimana bisa ia menanyakan hal seperti itu, padahal ia tahu kalau teman Baekhyun sedang sakit.

"Kau tidak lihat Kyungsoo sedang sakit?"

"Apa peduliku?" jawab Jongin acuh, "seharusnya kau sadar, Baek. Saat kedatanganmu tadi saja, kau tidak disambut baik olehnya. Untuk apa kau begitu memperhatikannya?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Yang dikatakan Jongin memang benar. Tapi, Baekhyun tidak ingin meninggalkan Kyungsoo begitu saja. Kyungsoo butuh seseorang untuk merawatnya.

"Kalau kau hanya kasihan padanya, lebih baik kita segera pergi."

"Apa maksudmu berkata begitu?"

"Baek, sedikit-banyak aku mengerti apa yang dirasakan Kyungsoo. Orang seperti dia sangat benci kalau dikasihani,"

"Aku tidak mengasihaninya, Jongin. Aku tulus ingin menjaganya,"

"Bukankah besok libur? Kita bisa kesini lagi nanti, aku tidak ingin kau dimarahi orangtuamu karena pulang terlambat," jelas Jongin. Baekhyun menghela nafas. Benar yang dikatakan Jongin.

"Baiklah, aku pulang. Tapi aku pamitan dulu dengan Kyungsoo,"

.

Life Story

.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu rumahnya, tak lupa juga ia membuka sepatu dan menaruhnya rapih di rak sepatu. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi, Kyungsoo baru saja pulang bekerja. Ia begitu lelah hari ini karena malam minggu tempat kerjanya akan sangat ramai. Kyungsoo menuju dapur dan menuangkan air mineral ke dalam gelas. Segera ia meminumnya hingga habis. Kyungsoo melihat isi dapurnya yang memang penuh. Ya, terisi penuh oleh makanan yang diberikan Baekhyun tadi pagi. Ya, gadis itu bertamu lagi ke rumah Kyungsoo.

Ia langsung mengambil sebaskom air hangat yang sudah diberik garam. Kyungsoo duduk di sofa dan segera mencelupkan kakinya ke dalam air garam tersebut. Setidaknya ini bisa mengurangi rasa lelahnya.

BUUK!

Kyungsoo yang baru saja memejamkan matanya dan menyandar pada badan sofa langsung menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia mendengar suara debuman keras didepan pintu rumahnya. Kyungsoo segera mengeringkan kakinya, dan berjalan menuju pintu. Ia mengintip dari lubang kecil yang ada di pintu, namun ia tidak melihat apapun.

Penasaran, akhirnya Kyungsoo membuka pintu rumahnya. Ia melongok ke kiri dan ke kanan tapi tidak ada siapapun. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu menyentuh pergelangan kakinya. Tubuh Kyungsoo langsung bergetar, ia menoleh ke bawah. Dan matanya membulat seketika saat melihat seseorang terbarik disana. Kyungsoo berjongkok untuk melihat lebih jelas siapa orang itu.

"K-Kim Jongin?"

"Tolong aku.." gumamnya.

Kyungsoo pun segera membawa Jongin masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ia menyingkirkan baskom dan mendudukkan Jongin di sofa. "Apa yang terjadi padamu Kim Jongin? Kenapa kau bisa ada didepan rumahku?"

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak tahu harus kemana lagi.." Jongin menarik nafas, kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Tempat yang aku tahu disini, hanya tempatmu, maaf.."

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa babak belur seperti ini?"

"Ceritanya panjang,"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, sebenarnya ia sangat lelah tapi ia juga tidak tega melihat Jongin yang babak belur. Kyungsoo mengambil baskom yang berisi air hangat beserta handuk kecil untuk membersihkan luka Jongin, tak lupa ia membawa kotak P3K.

"Ngg, Jongin.. apa kau bisa mengobati lukamu sendiri? Jujur, hari ini aku sangat lelah karena bekerja," ucap Kyungsoo. Jongin yang tadi memejamkan matanya, langsung menatap Kyungsoo.

Ia agak terkejut saat melihat Kyungsoo dengan pakaian—agak—sexy dan juga make-up di wajahnya. Seingat Jongin, Kyungsoo bukanlah gadis yang suka berdandan, dan juga bukan gadis yang suka berpakaian sexy—seperti ini. Mereka satu sekolah, meskipun bukan satu kelas. Lalu, Baekhyun juga sering menceritakan bagaimana Kyungsoo dikelasnya. Semua yang di ceritakan Baekhyun berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang ini.

"Do Kyungsoo, aku tidak salah lihat 'kan?"

"Apa?"

"Kau memakai pakaian sexy dan juga kau memakai make-up. Apa pekerjaanmu? Jangan-jangan kau bekerja di Klub malam? Dan kau.. ternyata wanita penghibur?" tanya Jongin, membuat wajah Kyungsoo memerah. Bukan malu, tapi ia menahan amarah yang sudah sampai di ubun-ubun karena mendengar penuturan Jongin.

—PLAK.

Seketika, Jongin merasakan panas di pipi kirinya.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Hoho, makasih ya yang udah review, nge-fav, nge-foll cerita ini~~ :***

**Aku nggak nyangka, sungguh!**

**Maaf, aku ngga bisa bales review kalian satu-satu tapi yang pasti review kalian sangat berarti banget buatku. /terhura/?**

**Oh, masukannya sangat berarti lho, yang nanya Hurtnya dimana. Itu tantangan tersendiri buat aku, haha. Apa kira-kira ini udah Hurt? Tapi yang pasti ini emang Hurt, gatau di Chap berapa-berapanya~~ xD**

**Dan tenang aja, ini Official Couple kok, seandainya ada Crack Couple, itu mungkin... rahasia xP**

**Aku KaiSoo dan ChanBaek shipper kok :D yaa, walaupun aku suka juga sama ChanSoo /digaplok. Satu lagi, kalau aku fast-update, anggep aja itu kebetulan xD**

**Sekali lagi.. aku terimakasih banget sama kalian...**

**Love you so muuuuuch :***

**Han,**


	3. Chapter 2 : Ups, the secret!

**Life Story**

**By**

**Han**

**Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, and other..**

**Friendship, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family.**

**Genderswitch/GS!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 :Ups, the secret?!**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini adalah hari minggu. Baekhyun sangat senang karena hari itu dimana ia akan berkumpul dengan kedua orangtuanya. Ya, kesibukan keduanya membuat Baekhyun jarang sekali bertemu, jadi mereka hanya bisa bertemu setiap hari minggu. Baekhyun menuruni satu persatu anak tangga. Pagi ini ia memakai dress selutut dengan warna hijau tosca bercampur cardigan berwarna krem. Rambutnya yang panjang dibiarkan tergerai, tak lupa juga poni depan ia jepit ke atas, memperlihatkan keningnya yang indah.

Baekhyun segera menuju meja makan untuk sarapan. Keningnya mengkerut saat melihat meja makan tersebut masih kosong. Bukan makanannya, melainkan kedua orangtuanya belum duduk disana. Biasanya setiap minggu pagi Baekhyun menuju tempat tersebut, ayah dan ibunya sudah duduk lebih dulu. Berbeda dengan hari ini.

Pelayan Jung sekaligus pengasuhnya sejak kecil menghampiri Baekhyun yang terdiam di anak tangga terakhir.

"Nona Byun, mari ke meja makan.." ajaknya. Baekhyun menatap pelayan Jung dengan tatapan bingung penuh tanda tanya.

"Dimana ibu dan ayah?"

Pelayan Jung hanya tersenyum lembut, kemudian ia mengusap ujung rambut Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, karena yang pelayan Jung lakukan sudah biasa ia dapatkan.

"Tuan dan Nyonya Byun akan datang nanti sore. Sekarang, Nona Byun harus sarapan."

"Kenapa? Tidak biasanya,"

"Nyonya Byun hanya memberitahu kalau ternyata mereka ada urusan mendadak,"

Baekhyun mendengus, "Baiklah,"

.

Life Story

.

Matahari mulai menampakkan sinarnya dari sela-sela ventilasi udara dan gorden yang masih tertutup rapat. Kyungsoo membuka matanya, ketika mendengar cicit burung gereja mulai membangunkannya. Ia memang tidak memasang alarm dengan alasan hari ini hari minggu. Kyungsoo menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, lalu bangkit dan menyandarkan punggungnya tembok. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Ah—ya! Kim Jongin.

Kyungsoo buru-buru keluar dari kamarnya dan segera menuju ruang tamu. Ia melihat Jongin masih tertidur di sofa. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas saat mengingat peristiwa beberapa jam yang lalu. Setelah menampar Jongin, Kyungsoo langsung berlalu meninggalkan pria itu, tanpa mendengar alasan bagaimana pria itu bisa ada di depan rumahnya. Kyungsoo menghela nafas, lalu mengambil baskom dan juga kotak P3K yang terletak di meja. Membawanya menuju dapur.

Seperti biasa, ia akan segera mandi setelah terbangun. Dan sekarang ia sudah memakai pakaian santai. Dan ia kembali ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan. Ya, berhubungan di rumahnya sedang ada tamu—tak diundang—yaitu Jongin. Setidaknya ia memasakkan sesuatu, toh Kyungsoo bukan gadis yang dengan teganya membiarkan pria yang sedang terluka pergi meninggalkan rumahnya dalam keadaan perut kosong. Kyungsoo yakin Jongin pasti lapar.

"Kau tidak berpakaian sexy lagi?"

Kyungsoo menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sedang menumpuk beberapa sayuran dan daging pada permukaan roti. Ia menoleh ke arah Jongin yang dengan santainya masuk ke dapur. Pria itu menyangga tubuhnya dengan siku yang bersandar pada tembok.

"Kau boleh keluar dari rumahku kalau kau sudah sadar sepenuhnya,"

"Aku sudah sadar, Do Kyungsoo.." katanya. Sorot matanya yang tajam menghujam tubuh Kyungsoo, seakan menelanjanginya. "Kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku?"

"Untuk?"

Kyungsoo mendorong piring ke arah Jongin yang diatasnya sudah terdapat sandwich buatannya. Jongin menaikkan satu sudut bibirnya.

"Anak SMA bekerja di Klub malam, tidakkah itu melanggar peraturan sekolah?" tanya Jongin. Lagi-lagi dengan santainya dia mengambil sandwich yang ada di piring dan melahapnya—enak, pikir Jongin.

Kyungsoo menatap ke arah Jongin, tatapan meremehkan pria. "Tidakkah itu urusanku? Kau boleh keluar Kim Jongin,"

"Ck, sepertinya Baekhyun telah salah menilaimu,"

"Apa aku pernah peduli dengan gadis itu? Aku rasa tidak," jawaban Kyungsoo membuat Jongin memajukan langkahnya mendekat pada Kyungsoo. Pria itu berdiri disamping Kyungsoo, tangannya menggebrak meja. Namun, Kyungsoo sama sekali tak menghiraukan bunyi gebrakan yang cukup kencang dan mengagetkan itu.

"Apa masalahmu dengan Baekhyun? Dia sudah baik padamu, kenapa kau mengabaikannya?"

Sorot mata tajam Jongin dan sorot mata datar Kyungsoo bertemu. Dengan santainya Kyungsoo memasukkan sepotong roti ke dalam mulutnya. "Aku tak pernah memintanya,"

Jongin terdiam. Gadis yang dihadapannya ini bukan gadis seperti Baekhyun yang kalau di bentak atau di marahi akan langsung menangis. Kyungsoo bukanlah gadis biasa, ia yakin itu. Biasanya siapapun yang ditatap dengan mata tajam Jongin akan langsung mengkerut ketakutan. Namun, Kyungsoo berbeda.

"Kau bermasalah, Do Kyungsoo.."

Kyungsoo tertawa miring, "Begitupun denganmu, Kim Jongin.." balas Kyungsoo.

"Dan, ah.. ternyata kau bukanlah orang yang dingin seperti kelihatannya, ya?" ia semakin menatap Jongin dengan sinisnya. Ia merasa puas melihat wajah Jongin yang memerah.

Sialan—batin Jongin.

.

Life Story

.

Awalnya Kyungsoo berpikir bahwa pria jangkung bernama Park Chanyol itu tidak akan lagi mengganggunya sejak perkataannya waktu itu. Namun ia salah besar, Chanyeol justru lebih berani untuk dekat dengannya. Saat melewati gerbang sekolah, tidak sengaja Kyungsoo menabrak orang dan ternyata yang di tabrak adalah Chanyeol. Kyungsoo yakin ini adalah hal yang sengaja Chanyeol lakukan.

"Kelas kita bersebelahan 'kan ya?" tanya Chanyeol. Kyungsoo hanya berjalan lebih dulu tanpa ada niatan menjawab pertanyaan pria bertelinga lebar itu. Memang dasarnya kaki Kyungsoo yang pendek, dan kaki Chanyeol yang panjang seperti jerapah. Pria itu langsung bisa menyamakan langkahnya dengan Kyungsoo.

"Bisa tidak, kau tidak dekat-dekat denganku?"

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya, kemudian ia menggeleng keras. "Tidak bisa,"

"Kau memang ingin melihat aku mati, ya?" Kyungsoo berdecih,

"Tentu saja tidak, memang siapa yang ingin membunuhmu kalau aku dekat denganmu?"

"Penggemar gilamu, mungkin."

Chanyeol tertawa, "Tidak mungkin."

Langkah mereka terhenti ketika banyak murid yang mengerubungi mading sekolah. Di tambah lagi beberapa orang yang tengah berkumpul menunjuk-nunjuk Kyungsoo dan juga Chanyeol. Tatapan yang seakan mengintimidasi. Chanyeol menyingkirkan beberapa orang untuk melihat apa isi mading. Agaknya ia terkejut melihat fotonya terpampang disana sedang menggendong seorang gadis yang ternyata gadis itu adalah Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol.." Chanyeol menoleh ke samping, ia melihat Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bersalah. Tidak menyangka bahwa mereka akan menjadi bahan perbincangan di sekolah.

**Baekhyun dan Chanyeol ternyata menjalin kedekatan. Apa ternyata mereka berdua berpacaran?**

Baekhyun adalah murid yang sangat terkenal di sekolah, begitupun dengan Chanyeol. Dan lagi, di sekolahnya memang ada grup khusus yang menyebarkan berita-berita picisan anak sekolah seperti ini, gurp yang didalangi Jung Sister. Chanyeol tidak bisa tersenyum saat ini. Ia tidak tahu apa yang dia rasakan, tapi yang pasti hatinya tertohok.

Kyungsoo yang melihat dari belakang itu, hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak peduli dengan berita picisan sekolah. Ia memilih meninggalkan mading dan berjalan menuju kelasnya. Namun, saat ia melewati lorong kelas yang agak sepi, ia melihat sosok Jongin yang bersandar pada tembok. Kyungsoo memutar bola mata malas, dan berlalu begitu saja.

.

.

.

"Maaf,"

"Bukan salahmu, Baekhyun."

Chanyeol merasa bersalah ketika melihat Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya. Mereka sengaja bertemu di belakang sekolah, tempat yang cukup sepi, apalagi sekarang sudah masuk jam pelajaran. Sebenarnya kalau ada yang melihat mereka disini, pasti mereka akan dihukum karena membolos.

"Aku terlalu sering menyakitimu, Yeol.."

Dengan wajah basah Baekhyun mendongak, tepat saat itu juga ia merasakan Chanyeol memeluknya. Jujur, ia merindukan pelukan Chanyeol. "Sudah aku bilang ini bukan salahmu, Baek. Berhentilah menangis, kau tahu aku paling tidak bisa melihat gadis menangis." ujar Chanyeol.

Ia mengusap rambut panjang Baekhyun. Rambut yang masih terasa sama seperti dulu. Chanyeol senang ternyata Baekhyun merawat mahkotanya dengan baik.

"Aku jahat, Yeol. Aku tahu,"

"Ya, kau memang jahat Byun Baekhyun. Tapi, sejahat apapun dirimu, aku tahu semua itu bukan maksud dari hatimu."

"Yeol.."

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol. Ia mengusap kedua pipinya dengan punggung tangannya. Chanyeol memegang kedua tangan Baekhyun. Ia berusaha untuk tersenyum meskipun sebenarnya hatinya sekarang sakit.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun, sekejap Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Ia merasakan hidungnya bersentuhan dengan hidung Chanyeol. Namun, selang berapa menit berlalu, tak terjadi apapun di antara mereka. Baekhyun membuka matanya dan melihat Chanyeol yang memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Maafkan aku, tidak seharusnya aku begitu." Setelah mengucap kalimat itu Chanyeol bergerak menjauhi Baekhyun.

"Aku yang harusnya minta maaf, Yeol.." lirih Baekhyun.

.

Life Story

.

Dahi Kyungsoo mengkerut saat melihat pemandangan yang tidak biasa. Pemandangan dimana Baekhyun yang sedang menelungkupkan wajahnya pada permukaan meja. Kyungsoo menghela nafas, perutnya lapar dan minta diisi makanan. Ya, pagi ini ia lupa sarapan karena kesiangan. Kyungsoo mengedikkan kedua bahunya tanda tak peduli. Ia berjalan melewati meja Baekhyun. Saat itu juga langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar isakan halus, dan itu berasal dari Baekhyun.

Gadis itu menangis. Kyungsoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Gadis seceria Baekhyun menangis? Ya, ia tahu sedikit masalah yang tadi pagi menimpa Baekhyun. Ia di gosipkan dengan Chanyeol—si pria terkenal. Tapi, bukankah Baekhyun juga terkenal? Lalu, kenapa ia menangis sampai seperti ini? Apa dia takut dengan fans—gila—Chanyeol yang seperti siap membunuh siapapun yang dekat dengan Chanyeol? Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

Tiba-tiba ia terkejut dengan pergerakan yang dia lakukan. Tanpa ia sadari, ia sudah duduk di kursi samping Baekhyun. Kyungsoo buru-buru saja berdiri, berniat meninggalkan Baekhyun, namun gerakannya terhenti saat Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo tak menyangka bisa melihat pemandangan langka semacam ini. Baekhyun benar-benar kacau sekarang. Wajahnya basah karena air mata, matanya pun sudah sembab. Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia pun membuka mata dan terkejut saat melihat Kyungsoo berdiri didekatnya. Sebenarnya bukan hanya Baekhyun yang terkejut, tapi Kyungsoo sendiri juga terkejut.

"Kyungsoo.." panggil Baekhyun.

Diam—Kyungsoo tak menjawab panggilan Baekhyun. Namun hal itu membuat Baekhyun kembali menangis, bahkan sekarang isakannya terdengar cukup keras. Kyungsoo langsung saja duduk di kursi yang tadi ia duduki.

"Sudah, jangan menangis."

"Kyungsoo.."

Baekhyun langsung saja memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat. Oh, Kyungsoo kembali terkejut atas apa yang Baekhyun lakukan. Sudah dibilang 'kan kalau Kyungsoo itu jarang sekali melakukan kontak fisik yang berlebihan dengan orang yang disekitarnya. Dan sekarang Kyungsoo bingung harus melakukan apa.

Tak lama Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya, ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa?" dengan kaku Kyungsoo bertanya. Baekhyun menggeleng, namun airmatanya masih terus turun. "..Karena tadi pagi?" tambahnya pelan—masih kaku.

Kali ini Baekhyun yang diam. Tadi pagi memang menjadi salah satu alasannya, tapi sepertinya ada alasan lain.

"Kau tidak mau menjawab? Kalau begitu aku pergi," sejujurnya Kyungsoo mengatakan hal itu bukan karena ingin mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Hanya saja ia bingung ingin mengatakan apa lagi, ditambah ini pertama kalinya ia berurusan dengan gadis yang menangis.

"Chanyeol.."

Kyungsoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa dengannya? Dia marah padamu?"

"Tidak, tapi itu yang membuatku merasa sakit," jelas Baekhyun. Ia mendongak dan bertatapan dengan Kyungsoo. Namun Kyungsoo dengan cepat memutuskan kontak mata dengan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa begitu?"

Baekhyun diam, terdengar ia menghela nafas. "Karena dia mantan kekasihku, Kyungsoo.."

Dan saat itu, mata Kyungsoo membola sempurna. Jadi? Chanyeol pernah berhubungan—pacaran—dengan Baekhyun?

Oh—dunia sempit sekali.

.

Life Story

.

Pukul 9 malam, Kyungsoo memakai mantel yang tergantung didekat pintu rumahnya. Malam ini sangat dingin, namun Kyungsoo harus tetap bekerja. Ia segera membuka pintu dan tak lupa juga menguncinya. Yang dikatakan Jongin sebagian memang benar. Kyungsoo memang bekerja disebuah Klub malam didaerah Gangnam. Namun ia bukanlah seorang wanita penghibur. Ia hanyalah pelayan disana, lagipula pemilik Klub tersebut sangat menjaga Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya kursi halte, mengetuk-ngetukkan sepatunya dilantai. Bis akan datang 10 menit lagi, ia beranjak dan kemudian berjalan menuju mesin minuman yang terletak tak jauh dari halte. Menekan tombol minuman yang ia inginkan setelah memasukkan uang ke dalam mesin tersebut. Sebuah minuman kaleng dingin. Ugh—udara malam sudah dingin tapi Kyungsoo masih menikmati minuman kalengnya dengan santai.

Dari jauh ia melihat bus yang mendekat, Kyungsoo segera berdiri di halte. Setelah bis berhenti dan pintu terbuka Kyungsoo segera masuk ke dalam bis tersebut. Ia mengambil tempat di bagian paling belakang sebelah kiri. Lalu menaruh tasnya ke pangkuan, ia menggenggam minuman kaleng yang dingin. Kepalanya menoleh ke jendela. Memandangi gemerlap lampu jalanan dan juga indahnya kerlap-kerlip bintang dilangit yang gelap. Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Ia tak menyangka bahwa ia akan masuk ke dalam dunia malam seperti ini, meskipun memang kenyataannya Kyungsoo hanyalah pelayan, namun tetap saja kalau ada orang yang melihat pasti mereka berpikiran yang tidak-tidak tentang Kyungsoo—seperti Jongin, misalnya.

Padahal dulu Kyungsoo hanyalah anak kecil yang tidak tahu menahu tentang gemerlapnya malam kecuali bintang-bintang. Sekarang Kyungsoo bahkan sudah masuk ke dalam bagian malam itu. Waktu mampu mengubah segalanya bukan?

Kyungsoo menegakkan tubuhnya lalu menekan bel berhenti. Ia segera turun dari bis. Ia menghembuskan nafas, lalu membuang kaleng ke dalam tempat sampah. Kyungsoo memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku mantel, lalu berdiri ditempat penyebrangan.

"Kyungsoo.."

Dalam gerakan lamban, Kyungsoo menoleh dan melihat seorang wanita muda yang cukup manis. "Minseok-_eonni_?"

"Ya, ayo kita masuk bersama." Minseok segera meraih lengan kanan Kyungsoo dan menariknya. Kyungsoo tersenyum dibuatnya, ia melangkah bersama Minseok memasuki Klub tersebut.

Asal kalian tahu saja, Minseok adalah pemilik Klub ini bersama dengan suaminya yang bernama Kim Jongdae. Minseok dan Jongdae adalah orang yang menolong Kyungsoo terlepas dari—sedikit—beban penderitaannya. Awalnya Jongdae ingin mengangkat Kyungsoo menjadi adiknya, namun sayang Kyungsoo menolak. Dengan alasan tidak ingin merepotkan pasangan muda itu. Toh sebenarnya, Kyungsoo masih memiliki keluarga. Namun meskipun begitu, Minseok dan Jongdae tidak pernah kurang memberikan perhatian kepada Kyungsoo, karena memang mereka telah menganggap Kyungsoo sebagai adiknya sendiri.

.

Life Story

.

Klub malam milik Jongdae dan Minseok bukanlah klub yang berisikan orang-orang yang bercumbu mesra tanpa aturan ditempat gelap sana-sini. Ya, walaupun terkadang masih ada juga yang nekat bercumbu ditempat pojok—gelap. Tempat ini memilik dua lantai. Dari kedua lantai tersebut memiliki nuansa yang berbeda. Lantai satu adalah tempat dimana ada lantai dansa, orang yang senang meminum alkohol, merokok dan lain sebagainya. Sedangkan lantai dua cukup elit karena memang berisikan pejabat-pejabat terpandang yang suka menghamburkan uangnya dengan berjudi. Namun, meskipun begitu keamanan disini sangat dijaga ketat. Ditambah lagi, lantai dua merupakan tempat yang terang tidak seperti lantai pertama yang sangat remang. Dan Kyungsoo bersyukur ternyata Minseok menempatkannya di lantai dua sebagai pelayan, meskipun terkadang kalau sempat Kyungsoo akan bernyanyi ketika diminta oleh Minseok ataupun Jongdae.

Seperti waktu Jongin melihat Kyungsoo memakai pakaian seksi itu, saat itu Kyungsoo habis bernyanyi dan ia lupa berganti baju karena sudah kelewat jam pulangnya. Dan beruntung, Jongdae dengan senang hati mengantarnya saat itu. Ya, Kyungsoo hanya bernyanyi disetiap hari sabtu malam, karena saat itu banyak sekali pengunjung dari orang-orang besar dan terkenal datang kesana.

Kyungsoo menempati satu persatu gelas yang diberikan bartender, lalu membawanya ke meja yang memang sedang melakukan perjudian. Kyungsoo menurunkan kepalanya sedikit. Beberapa orang disana telah mengenal Kyungsoo begitupun dengan sosok pria dengan jas berwarna abu-abu dengan topeng putih yang menutupi bagian mata higga setengah mulutnya.

"Terimakasih, Kyungsoo.." ucap sosok yang memakai pakaian misterius tersebut. Jujur saja, sebenarnya Kyungsoo agak merinding namun apa boleh buat, ia harus berani berinteraksi oleh pelanggan Klub Kems—nama Klub Jondae dan Minseok.

"Sama-sama Tuan," balas Kyungsoo. Setelah menaruh minuman itu, Kyungsoo langsung permisi untuk berlalu. Namun, ia merasakan sosok pria misterius itu masih saja memperhatikannya.

_Orang itu benar-benar membuatku takut_, pikir Kyungsoo.

.

Life Story

.

Ini sudah waktunya Kyungsoo pulang, ia juga sudah menggati pakaian kerjanya dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan saat berangkat tadi. Beberapa pekerja yang mendapat tugas membersihkan tempat kerja setelah selesai pun sedang sibuk-sibuknya. Kyungsoo menuruni anak tangga, Minseok menunggunya di lantai satu. Seperti biasa, Kyungsoo akan diantar oleh Jondae atau Minseok, dan kali ini Minseok-lah yang mengantar Kyungsoo pulang. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak enak hati, namun menolak niat baik orang sebaik mereka pasti akan membuat hati mereka terluka. Dan Kyungsoo tidak ingin menyakiti dua orang yang sudah sangat berharga baginya ini.

Kyungsoo tersenyum ketika melihat Minseok yang duduk di kursi yang belum dibereskan sembari memainkan ponselnya, dengan langkah cepat Kyungsoo melangkah mendekati Minseok. Namun, karena terlalu terburu-buru, Kyungsoo menabrak kursi membuatnya limbung. Tapi, tubuhnya kembali tegap ketika seseorang menahan lengannya. Kyungsoo menoleh, melihat siapa yang menolongnya. Mulutnya baru ingin mengucap terimakasih, namun terhenti ketika terlihat jelas siapa yang menolongnya. Kyungsoo membulatkan kedua matanya.

"P-Park Chanyeol?"

Pria itu tetap diam. "Kau—Park—Chanyeol!? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" tanya Kyungsoo penuh penekanan.

.

.

.

2014-10-06

Gilaa~ ini low-up banget :D kemaren sebenernya mau nerusin tapi dua hari kemarin saya sakit -_- maap yaa

Makasih juga yang udah ngasih kritik, saran dan pertanyaan. Semuanya akan terjawab seiring jalannya cerita..

Aku cinta kaliaaan guysss~~ :*

Xoxo,

Han


	4. Chapter 3 : We

**Life Story**

**By**

**Han**

**Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, and other..**

**Friendship, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family.**

**Genderswitch/GS!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3 : We..**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang, ia menatap kaca jendela yang ada di hadapannya. Di sampingnya seorang pria bertelinga lebar—Park Chanyeol—sedang menyetir dengan senyuman yang tak kunjung luntur. Pria itu baru saja mengatakan pada Kyungsoo tentang bagaimana ia bisa berada ditempat yang sama dengan Kyungsoo. Dan alasan inilah yang membuat Kyungsoo jadi satu mobil dengan Chanyeol.

Ya, Chanyeol adalah keponakan Kim Jongdae. Dan ia berada disana sebenarnya tidaklah sering. Jadi, Chanyeol bisa dibilang tidak bekerja di klub malam itu. Ia hanya sekedar—iseng—membantu Jongdae. Karena kadang pegawainya tidak masuk dan Chanyeol-lah yang menggantikannya, seperti hari ini mungkin.

"Aish, pantas saja aku seperti pernah melihatmu," geram Kyungsoo. Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Lalu kenapa memangnya?"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, jika saja Chanyeol tidak muncul, pasti ia akan pulang diantar Minseok bukan Chanyeol. Yep, Kyungsoo selalu menghidari Chanyeol, 'kan?

"Kyungsoo," panggil Chanyeol.

"Apa?" jawab Kyungsoo tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela.

"Kenapa kau bekerja disana?"

Kyungsoo terdiam. Perlahan genggaman tangannya pada self-belt mengerat. Chanyeol melihat itu. "Tidak alasan yang perlu kau ketahui, Chanyeol."

"Kau masih tidak menganggapku temanmu?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak membutuhkanmu,"

"Tentu kau membutuhkan teman, Kyung."

Kyungsoo melepar tatapannya pada Chanyeol. Matanya berkilat marah, ia membuka self-belt, membuat Chanyeol membulatkan matanya panik. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Berhenti disini." tegas ucapan Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo amat-sangat tersinggung dengan apa yang tadi Chanyeol ucapkan.

"Tidak akan, Kyung."

"Aku akan loncat,"

Kyungsoo memang tidak pernah main-main dengan apa yang ia ucapkan. Tangan Kyungsoo bergerak memegang handel pintu untuk membuka, Chanyeol reflek memutar stir hingga mobil yang mereka naiki oleng dan terdengar decitan ban mobil yang dipaksa berhenti. Kyungsoo yang sudah melepaskan _self-belt_ merasakan tubuhnya terguncang dan tersungkur ke depan. Ia merasakan kepalanya terbentur sesuatu, hingga mobil berhenti dan Chanyeol memegang lengan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tidak apa, ia mendongak dan melihat Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat marah. "Kenapa kau ingin melakukan itu, hah?! Kau gila!?" teriaknya di wajah Kyungsoo.

Dengan kasar Kyungsoo menepis tangan Chanyeol. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya, lalu memandang keluar jendela. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba menegang, sesuatu yang ada didalam hatinya menyeruak. Menyesakkan hingga rasanya hati Kyungsoo mau meledak. Matanya terasa panas, ia yakin sebentar lagi airmatanya akan meluncur. Namun, ia tidak ingin menunjukkan sisi lemahnya pada siapapun, termasuk Chanyeol.

"Berhentilah menyuruhku untuk berteman, Chanyeol. Aku tahu kau pria yang baik, kau begitu perhatian dengan siapapun. Tapi.. inilah hidupku, berhenti mengurusi hidupku." Kyungsoo berujar dengan lirih.

Chanyeol mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia kemudian menarik kembali lengan Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo berakhir dengan menatapnya. Chanyeol tersentak ketika melihat kedua mata Kyungsoo sudah mengeluarkan begitu banyak cairan bening yang begitu menyesakkan. Tangan Chanyeol bergerak menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo, dihapusnya aliran airmata yang masih saja turun itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Maafkan aku.." bisik Chanyeol. Kyungsoo masih diam, ia pernah merasakan hal ini. Iya, dulu—

—dulu sekali.

"Tapi yang harus kau tahu dan kau ingat. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu,"

Kyungsoo menatap sepasang manik yang seperti anak kucing itu dalam. Ia tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan saat ini, namun ia merasakan hatinya menghangat. Ini pertama kalinya sejak ia meninggalkan rumah—rumahnya yang dulu—ia merasa... tidak sendirian.

"Terimakasih,"

.

.

"Kau tahu kalau besok libur?"

"Eh?"

"Besok tanggal merah, karena ada perayaan hari anak. Kau tidak tahu?"

"Tidak,"

Chanyeol menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, dengan menyesap kopi yang sudah agak menghangat buatan Kyungsoo. Ia melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk merapihkan pakaiannya. Tadi Kyungsoo berniat ingin membantu, namun Kyungsoo menolaknya. Oh ya, Chanyeol akan menginap dirumah Kyungsoo. Ya, Kyungsoo tidak tega menyuruh Chanyeol pulang dengan menyetir mobil dengan keadaan lelah dan mengantuk.

"Kau tahu? Aku pasti tidak akan bisa tidur setelah ini,"

"Aku tahu,"

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Chanyeol saat melihat pergerakan pria itu. Tiba-tiba saja pria itu bangkit dari sofa dan bergerak menuju dapur, oh, mungkin meletakkan gelas yang tadi dipakainya.

"Oh ya, maaf, kau tidur disofa ya. Aku akan istirahat," ujar Kyungsoo, ia menyerahkan selimut dan juga bantal pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum maklum.

"Tidak apa, aku tahu keadaanmu."

"Terimakasih, sangat menyindir sekali."

"Ups, sori."

"Ngg, Chanyeol.." Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang. "Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya, apa benar kau dan Baekhyun itu pernah berpacaran?" tanyanya agak pelan.

Chanyeol terdiam, namun tiba-tiba ia tersenyum. "Kau ingin mendengar ceritaku? Tapi pasti akan menyita waktu istirahatmu,"

"Oh tidak kalau begitu. Lain kali saja," Kyungsoo langsung menutup pintu kamarnya, Chanyeol memandang pintu berwarna cokelat itu sendu.

Baekhyun ya?—batin Chanyeol.

.

Life Story

.

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Sinar matahari mengganggu kelopak matanya. Hidung Chanyeol bergerak, ia mencium aroma harum yang sangat enak. Chanyeol bangkit dari tidurnya, merenggangkan otot punggung dan lengannya. Tidur di sofa memang tidak enak, pikirnya. Chanyeol menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala sofa, terdengar suara dari dapur. Chanyeol tiba-tiba tersenyum sumringah. Ah dia ingat ternyata kalau semalam ia menginap dirumah Kyungsoo. Buru-buru Chanyeol menuju dapur, saat sampai disana ia hampir tersandung kakinya sendiri karena berlari.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyungsoo, ia menoleh pada Chanyeol yang sedang berpegangan pada tembok. Ia melihat cengiran khas Chanyeol, membuatnya sedikit menaikkan sudut bibirnya.

"Kau sedang memasak?"

"Bukan aku sedang mencuci,"

Chanyeol tertawa, ia mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo. "Masak apa?"

"Nasi goreng kimchi,"

"Wuah, pasti enak."

"Tentu. Ngomong-ngomong kau mandi dulu sana, setelah selesai makanan akan siap."

"Ay ay kapten!"

Kyungsoo tersenyum saat melihat Chanyeol begitu antusias, rasanya menyenangkan sekali. Ini kedua kalinya ada orang yang menginap dirumah Kyungsoo dan semuanya.. laki-laki. Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Ia jadi teringat Jongin. Teringat bagaimana sikapnya pada Kyungsoo, ia jadi kesal sendiri kalau mengingat itu. Dasar Kim Jongin tidak tahu terimakasih. Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasakan perih dari ujung jari telunjuknya. Cairan merah langsung menyeruak keluar dari kulit Kyungsoo yang tergores pisau.

"Sial! Ini semua gara-gara Kim Jongin!"

Dengan gerakan cepat, Kyungsoo menaruh jari telunjuknya pada permukaan wastafel. Dengan air kran yang mengalir Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya. Rasanya perih sekali, meskipun kenyataannya luka goresan ini bukan pertama kali ia dapatkan.

"Oh Ya Tuhan! Apa yang terjadi pada jarimu Kyung?"

Kyungsoo mengedipkan kedua matanya beberapa kali saat melihat Chanyeol sudah ada disampingnya. Entah sejak kapan Chanyeol sudah memegang jarinya, menekan darah agar keluar. Kyungsoo meringis pelan.

"Dimana kotak P3K?"

"Disana," Kyungsoo menunjuk lemari kecil yang ada didekat kulkas. Chanyeol langsung saja kesana dan mengambilkan kotak tersebut.

Chanyeol menyiramkan sedikit alkohol pada luka Kyungsoo, tak lupa juga obat merah, kemudian diperbannya jari Kyungsoo dengan kain kasa. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil.

"Ini hanya tergores, Chanyeol."

"Meskipun begitu darahnya keluar cukup banyak, Kyung. Itu tandanya goresan ini pasti dalam. Lagipula kenapa kau bisa tergores begini? Kau tidak hati-hati sekali," omel Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo terkekeh, "Kenapa khawatir sekali sih. Ini hanya luka kecil,"

"Jangan mengabaikan sesuatu yang kecil. Ini bisa jadi besar kau tahu?"

"Tidak,"

"Aish, sudahlah. Biar aku yang melanjutkan masakanmu,"

"Eh tidak mau! Lebih baik kau duduk saja di meja makan. Aku baik-baik saja,"

Chanyeol memutar bola mata malas. Bagaimanapun Kyungsoo tetaplah orang yang keras kepala. "Baiklah,"

.

.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, sudah sejak tadi Kyungsoo melihat senyuman Chanyeol yang tak kunjung luntur dari bibirnya. Entah setan apa yang sedang merasuk pada Chanyeol sampai-sampai membuatnya seperti orang autis. Chanyeol semakin mengembangkan senyumannya saat sendok terakhir masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Sepertinya ia senang sekali karena telah dimasakkan oleh Kyungsoo. Chanyeol meletakkan sendok di atas piring.

"'Wuah makananmu enak sekali,"

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Oh ya, aku ingin mendengar cerita yang semalam,"

"Tentang?"

"Kau dan Baekhyun."

Chanyeol terdiam. Meskipun senyumannya masih mengembang, Kyungsoo melihat bahwa Chanyeol sedang mengontrol suasana hatinya agar tetap tenang. Namun Kyungsoo tidak peduli, ia ingin sekali mendengar cerita dari hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang entah sejak kapan mulai mengganggu pikirannya.

"Aku dan Baekhyun, ya?" Chanyeol tampak berpikir. "Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?"

"Yep. Aku penasaran,"

"Baiklah—"—Ting Tong. Ucapan Chanyeol terhenti saat terdengar bunyi bel, ia buru-buru berdiri dari kursi. "Aku akan buka pintunya,"

Kyungsoo berdecak, "bilang saja kalau kau tidak ingin bercerita,"

Ia langsung bangkit dan membawa piring dan gelas kotor ke dapur, kemudian mencucinya. Setelah selesai, Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya namun tak ada Chanyeol di meja makan. Ia pun menuju ruang tamu. Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat siapa yang ada di ruang tamu. Siapa yang sedang duduk sambil menatap ke arah Kyungsoo dengan tatapan bingung namun penuh luka. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya lalu kembali melangkah ke ruang tamu. Ia berdiri disamping Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun.. ada apa?"

Kyungsoo bisa melihat perubahan dari raut wajah Baekhyun. Gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, kemudian kembali menatap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melirik sekilas laki-laki yang duduk disamping Baekhyun. Dia—Kim Jongin.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Di pinggir kota ada festival," kata Baekhyun terdengar ceria, namun Kyungsoo tahu Baekhyun memaksakan itu semua.

"Benarkah?"

"Kau mau ikut tidak? Ngg, kita bisa pergi bersama Chanyeol juga," Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol hanya diam. Mereka bertatapan cukup lama dan yang lebih dulu memalingkan wajah adalah Chanyeol. Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, aku ganti baju dulu."

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo saat ia keluar dari kamarnya dan menemukan Jongin yang berdiri disamping pintu Kyungsoo.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu nona Do. Apa yang kau lakukan bersama Chanyeol? Apa dia menginap dirumahmu?"

"Kupikir itu tidak ada urusannya denganmu. Dulu kau juga—Umph,"

"Jangan ucapkan apapun," Jongin melepaskan bekapannya dari mulut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengusap mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Kenapa? Kau takut ketahuan Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Jongin mengela nafas kasar.

"Salah kalau berurusan dengan gadis sepertimu nona Do,"

Kyungsoo menaikkan ujung bibirnya, tersenyum meremehkan. "Memang,"

.

Life Story

.

Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Ia tak habis pikir kalau ia akan semobil dengan orang yang menyebalkan. Padahal awalnya ia berharap kalau satu mobil dengan Chanyeol. Setidaknya ia telah mengenal Chanyeol dan Chanyeol selalu bersikap baik padanya. Berbeda dengan pria yang satu ini.

"Kau berharap satu mobil dengan Chanyeol?"

Hening. Ia bisa mendengar kalau pria disampingnya terkekeh. Sialan kau Kim Jongin, geram Kyungsoo dalam hatinya.

"Aku hanya ingin Baekhyun bahagia.." lirihnya. Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Jongin. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa bisa Jongin bersikap seolah-olah dirinya baik. Atau memang sebenarnya Jongin adalah orang yang baik?

"Maksudmu?"

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo, kemudian ia menatap lurus ke jalanan. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Lupakan."

"Aku tahu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pernah pacaran, tapi kenapa anak-anak disekolah tidak ada yang tahu?"

"Kau tahu dari mana?"

"Baekhyun,"

Jongin menghela nafas, "sepertinya sudah tidak ada yang perlu disembunyikan. Aku akan menceritakan hubungan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sedikit aku ketahui,"

"Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah berteman sejak kecil. Ya, sejak sekolah dasar. Mereka selalu bermain bersama, melakukan apapun bersama. Hingga menginjak tingkat menengah pertama, Chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun menerimanya dengan senang hati. Mereka terus melanjutkan hubungan mereka sampai tiba-tiba di hari kelulusan sekolah, Baekhyun meminta untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Aku tidak tahu persis kenapa Baekhyun meminta hal itu, tapi yang aku tahu saat itu Baekhyun masih sangat mencintai Chanyeol, bahkan mungkin sampai sekarang..."

Jongin terdiam sejenak, ia menatap ke arah Kyungsoo. "... ya sampai sekarang, sebelum seseorang menghancurkan perasaannya. Seseorang yang selalu dianggapnya teman, sampai ia mengorbankan dirinya di caci maki oleh seluruh anak sekolah. Tapi sepertinya orang itu tidak mengerti arti balas budi,"

"Maksudmu orang yang menghancurkan Baekhyun itu.. aku?"

"Siapa lagi?" Jongin meremas stir mobil. "Kau harusnya melihat bagaimana wajah Baekhyun saat melihat orang yang membuka pintu rumahmu ternyata Chanyeol, orang yang dicintainya. Kau harusnya tahu kalau Baekhyun sangat terpukul saat itu, bahkan aku bisa merasakan atmosfer yang berbeda dari keduanya. Tapi, sepertinya kau tidak akan tahu. Gadis sepertimu tidak akan tahu,"

"Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun, Jongin? Kau tahu sekali tentang Baekhyun,"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu apa hubunganku dengan Baekhyun. Tapi yang harus kau tahu, aku tidak akan tinggal diam kalau Baekhyun terluka,"

Dua pasang mata itu saling bertemu-pandang. Kyungsoo bisa melihat betapa tulusnya Jongin mengatakan hal itu. Isyarat kesungguhan yang membuat sesuatu didalam tubuh Kyungsoo yang dinamakan hati berdesir pelan, membuat tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar karenanya. Kyungsoo memutuskan kontak mata lebih dulu.

Kyungsoo diam, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ini diluar kehendaknya. Ia tidak tahu kalau ia telah menyakiti Baekhyun, padahal Baekhyun sudah sangat baik padanya. Meskipun Kyungsoo sering mengabaikan Baekhyun, namun dalam hatinya yang paling dalam, ia terus memperhatikan apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Sejak obrolan yang hampir mengeluarkan urat-urat terjadi didalam mobil. Kyungsoo maupun Jongin hanya diam, mereka tidak saling berbicara. Berjalan berdampingan pun seperti orang yang terpaksa jalan bersama. Masing-masing dari mereka sibuk dalam dunianya sendiri. Sebenarnya tak jauh berbeda dengan pasangan yang didepan mereka. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Keduanya tampak canggung satu sama lain. Mereka ingin berbicara namun tenggorokan mereka seakan diganjal oleh sesuatu, membuat sulit untuk berkata-kata.

Oh mereka sudah sampai di tempat festival yang dibilang Baekhyun. Mungkin karena hari anak, jadi banyak sekali stand-stand yang didirikan untuk hiburan anak-anak. Festival ini begitu ramai sampai-sampai Kyungsoo harus menjaga dirinya lebih ekstra lagi. Kyungsoo jarang ke tempat seperti ini, atau mungkin bisa dibilang sudah lama ia tidak ke tempat seperti ini. Ya, sangat lama.

Tubuh Kyungsoo oleng saat segerombolan anak-anak kecil berlari menyenggolnya. Namun ia tidak merasakan kerasnya tanah karena tubuhnya ditahan oleh seseorang yaitu Jongin. Jongin memalingkan wajahnya, dengan cepat ia menarik telapak tangan Kyungsoo—menggenggamnya.

"Ramai sekali, aku tak ingin kita berpisah."

Kyungsoo memperhatikan tangannya yang digenggam oleh Jongin. Ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Matanya tiba-tiba memanas, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, suhu tubuhnya naik. Bisa dirasakan kalau genggaman Jongin padanya mengerat, Jongin menarik Kyungsoo untuk berjalan. Kepala Kyungsoo mendongak, ia melihat punggung Jongin yang berjalan lebih dulu. Punggung lebar tegap yang sangat kokoh. Punggung yang mengartikan bahwa Jongin adalah pekerja keras.

Dengan segenap keberaniannya, Kyungsoo membalas genggaman itu. Entah mengapa ia tidak ingin kalau genggaman ini hanya terjadi secara sepihak, ia ingin membalasnya.

Terdengar helaan nafas pasrah dari Jongin. "Kita terpisah dari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol."

"Apa?!"

Jongin menutup sebelah telinganya karena Kyungsoo berteriak ditelinganya. "Gendang telingaku bisa pecah karena suaramu, nona Do."

"Ups, maaf. Jadi kita benar-benar terpisah?" resah Kyungsoo.

"Ck, kenapa kau takut sekali, hah? Apa kau pikir kau sedang jalan dengan penculik?!"

"Tidak."

"Wajahmu mengatakannya nona Do,"

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu, aku Kyungsoo!"

"Ya aku tahu nona Do Kyungsoo,"

"Kim Jongin!"

"Iya-iya! Berhenti berteriak ditelingaku!"

Kyungsoo menghentakkan genggaman tangan Jongin hingga terlepas. Kyungsoo menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat melihat ekspresi kesal diwajah Kyungsoo. Jongin tersenyum dalam hati. Jarang-jarang ia bisa melihat ekspresi dari wajah datar Kyungsoo.

"Apa lagi? Kau mau marah?"

"Tidak!"

"Oh intonasimu buruk sekali nona Do,"

Jongin menaikkan ujung bibirnya, kemudian sebelah alisnya terangkat saat mata Kyungsoo berkilat kesal. "Ku bilang—"

"—Aku tahu. Berhenti memanggilku begitu, aku Kyungsoo!" cibir Jongin sambil menirukan suara Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali saat mendengar suara Jongin yang dibuat seperti seorang gadis. Karakter Jongin yang dingin—seperti yang dikatakan anak-anak disekolah—langsung luntur seketika.

Tiba-tiba mereka berpandangan. Senyum keduanya mengembang, hingga akhirnya menimbulkan suara tawa dari mulut Kyungsoo. Jongin terkekeh dibuatnya, namun ia terdiam saat melihat tawa Kyungsoo yang begitu lepas.

Kyungsoo sangat manis kalau tertawa. Jongin meletakkan telapak tangannya pada puncak kepala Kyungsoo, mengusapnya perlahan membuat tawa Kyungsoo berhenti. Jongin menarik kembali tangannya saat melihat raut wajah Kyungsoo yang penuh kebingungan. Sebenarnya ia hanya melakukan hal itu pada Baekhyun—seseorang yang cukup penting dalam kehidupannya. Namun sekarang?

Senyum Kyungsoo membuatnya kehilangan akal sehat.

.

Life Story

.

"Yeol! Kita kehilangan Kyungsoo dan Jongin," kata Baekhyun panik. Ia mondar-mandir bak setrikaan sedangkan Chanyeol hanya duduk di atas rerumputan sambil menikmati ddeobboki yang dibelinya bersama Baekhyun.

"Mereka bukan anak kecil lagi, Baek.." sahut Chanyeol, ia menarik tangan Baekhyun agar gadis imut itu duduk disampingnya.

"Aku tahu, tapi lihat!" Baekhyun menengadah ke langit, "..mendung Yeol. Jongin tidak mungkin bawa payung,"

"Kyungsoo? Apa kau pikir Kyungsoo tidak bawa? Kau ini kenapa selalu mengkhawatikan sesuatu yang tidak penting sih?"

"Ugh! Dasar,"

"Makanlah.." Chanyeol menyodorkan sepotong ddeobboki ke mulut Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatapnya sekilas lalu membuka mulutnya. Chanyeol tersenyum, begitupun dengan dirinya.

"Yeol.."

"Apa lagi?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia gugup, jujur. "Apa kau sudah melupakanku?"

"Eh? Maksudmu?"

"T-Tidak!"

Chanyeol terdiam. Ia memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun yang agak memerah. Antara malu, kesal, sedih dan cemas. Chanyeol meletakkan makanan yang dipegangnya. Tangannya bebas dan ia langsung menyentuh pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendongak.

"Sampai sekarang aku masih bingung alasan apa yang membuatmu mengakhiri hubungan kita, Baek."

"Yeol.."

"Kau tahu kalau aku terluka. Dan kau pun tahu kalau kau juga terluka, lalu kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"Yeol, aku.."

"Apa kau takut aku melupakan semua kenangan kita? Kenangan yang bertahun-tahun kita jalani bersama?"

Darah Baekhyun berdesir naik hingga kepala, mengisi seluruh sisi wajahnya dan membuat wajah itu tampak memerah. Matanya bahkan sudah menggenang cairan yang disebut airmata. Perlahan airmata itu menetes, membasahi jemari Chanyeol yang berada dipipinya. Baekhyun mengangguk. Kejadian tadi pagi berputar di ingatannya.

"Tidak akan, Baek. Seharunya kau tahu aku masih menyayangimu, masih mencintaimu.."

"Chanyeolie, maafkan aku. Aku—"

Mata Baekhyun terpejam saat bibir Chanyeol menempel pada permukaan bibirnya. Langit mendung berhias gemuruh petir didalamnya. Air kehidupan perlahan turun membahasi permukaan bumi. Dan Chanyeol masih belum melepaskan ciumannya. Ia justru memperdalam hingga Baekhyun meremas tangan Chanyeol yang berada dipipinya.

Chanyeol mengakhiri ciumannya, lalu menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Baekhyun. "Kau percaya kalau aku benar-benar mencintaimu, 'kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia tersenyum senang.

"Maaf membuatmu kehujanan," bisik Chanyeol didepan wajah Baekhyun.

"Aku justru menyukainya, Park Chanyeol." Sahut Baekhyun. Meski suara mereka beradu dengan gemuruh hujan. Mereka masih bisa mendengar satu sama lain dengan jelas. Oh—serasa dunia milik berdua ternyata.

.

Life Story

.

Jongin memutar bola matanya saat melihat tingkah Kyungsoo. Ia sedang berteduh di bawah canopi yang ada di stand. Tapi gadis bernama Kyungsoo itu sibuk merentangkan kedua tangannya. Menikmati air hujan yang menerpa tubuhnya. Namun disisi lain, Jongin sangat senang saat melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang seperti bersinar di bawah guyuran hujan. Perlahan kakinya berjalan mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo, membiarkan tubuhnya basah kehujanan. Ia seperti pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya. Seperti bukan pertama kali baginya, padahal seingatnya ia dan Baekhyun tidak pernah hujan-hujanan karena Baekhyun selalu membawa payung.

"Kau bisa sakit,"

"Eo?"

Kyungsoo bingung sendiri saat Jongin sudah ada dihadapannya. Kyungsoo memperhatikan wajah, rambut, sampai pakaian Jongin yang sudah basah kuyup seperti dirinya.

"Sudah selesai hujan-hujanannya, nanti kau sakit."

"Jongin?"

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya. Ia bertatapan dengan sepasang mata milik Jongin. Sepasang mata yang seharusnya setajam elang, tapi kenapa sekarang begitu penuh sunyi dan kerinduan?

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, Do Kyungsoo?"

Sesaat setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu tubuh Jongin ambruk ke arah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo dengan susah payah menahan tubuh Jongin.

"Ya! Kim Jongin! Jongin!"

Kyungsoo mengguncangkan tubuh Jongin, namun Jongin tak kunjung sadar. Jongin—pingsan.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Yosh! Kengaretan yang luar biasaaa :v

Aku tegaskan sekali lagi ya, ini Official Couple!

Makasih yang udah review~~ aku cintaaa kaliaaan :* pokoknya mah kalian yang terbaik! Aku seneng banget sungguh!

.

.

Kecup sayang... Han~~ :*


End file.
